Summer of Regret
by CastleSam
Summary: Castle has a decision to make and eventually mans up while on vacation in the Hamptons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Richard Castle sat on his back porch in the Hamptons, quietly enjoying the soft breeze that blew across his face. It was about 9 o'clock and earlier this afternoon he had made his way to the local supply store. He thought it would be cool to buy some chemicals to add to the oil in his tikki torches so that the flame changed color. He had gone through pretty much the whole rainbow by about 8, but waited to add the last chemical, it was supposed to be a surprise, what color it made the flame turn, but he could just sense what it was going to be. It turned out to be a brilliant emerald green. As he sat in his chair and stared at the torches he couldn't help but think of one Detective Kate Beckett. Her beautiful eyes came to the forefront of his mind as the emerald green color constantly reminded him of how beautiful, not only her eyes were, but how beautiful she was all together.

"What a dumbass you are Rick!" How could he be so God Damn stupid? He should have seen her feelings from the start. "Remember when you went to Remy's? She twirled her hair in her finger when you took her arm, Castle! Why can't you take a damn hint! She had feelings for you the whole time and only went to Demming because she was scared to death that you would hurt her. It has been there the whole time, and in your weakness, you walked out of the precinct with that bitch of an ex-wife. What did Gina do to you as soon as you got to the Hamptons? Oh yeah, she left, said you better have her book in two weeks or you could bet your stars you would soon find yourself missing the family jewels." He was supposed to be writing right now, but with thoughts like that going through his head, he found it really difficult to keep going. In a flurry of motion, slammed his laptop shut and laid it on the ground. He decided it would be best if he just sat and thought while he watched the flame of the torch. Even though it reminded him of all the mistakes he made, it still reminded him of how beautiful Kate was and of how much he truly loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castle found himself lying on the ground outside of his home in the Hamptons. He had spent last night just thinking about Kate and how much he missed it back at the precinct. Every once in a while he would be riled by his anger at himself for being so stupid when it came to Kate. All the signs were there that she wanted to be with him, but neither she, nor he had realized the truth until it was too late. Its funny how two people who their entire professional lives have been able to read people so easily were completely lost when it came to each other. Not only did Richard not read Kate correctly, he hurt her deeply. Oh, the face she had made when he was walking out of the precinct with Gina. He wanted so bad to turn back around and to just run to her and find out what she was going to say. But the bitch Gina, oh her face went from happy to, "If you don't just shut the hell up and get to the Hamptons now, I am gonna tear you a new one" face. He really was not sure what he wanted to do about fixing things with Kate yet but he knew he should act soon. She had broken up with Demming that very day he left, he had Esposito to thank for that tidbit.

In an instant he knew what he needed to do. He opened his computer that he had used as a pillow last night and quickly pulled out his I-phone. Maybe it was a mistake, but the reason he wasn't writing much was because whenever he put the word document down to think or search something on the internet, his background would pop up on the screen. In his despair, he really wanted a reminder of his life at the 12th, so he had put a picture of Beckett smiling as his background. Not only did this keep him from writing because of his anger at himself, he could not find the courage to take it down. So as a desperate attempt to reconcile with Kate, he snapped a photo of his computer background and sent it in a text that read:

_Just wanted to let you know that I am thinking of you. Hope you are having a great summer, and I plan on having a party for the fourth of July. Would you mind coming up? I really want to see you. _

He was hoping that seeing that he was still thinking of her, so much so that he would use her as a background picture, would spur Kate into action. He just hoped he wasn't too late, because in reality, all he wanted was a weekend alone with Kate, there was not to be a party on the Fourth of July.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate Beckett was used to pain. It had been a constant companion for her since about 10 years ago when her mother was brutally murdered. When she got home and saw the detective waiting for her, she knew something horrible had happened and the pain she felt when she buried her mother was unbelievable. It was like someone had taken everything in the world that had ever made her happy, and set it on fire right in front of her. The next five years of her life were like wading through the ashes of a once happy life. She had matriculated through the Police Academy with top ranks, and had helped her dad get through his alcoholism. However, she had not put everything behind her. It hadn't been until a certain Richard Castle walked into her life that she truly felt happy again. It was an odd feeling, he was her favorite author and he was the main reason she had made it through her mother's death. Those books he wrote were an inspiration to her and made her realize that she should become a cop. Hell, she had even stood in line for four hours to get a book signed by him and the moment she saw him sign it, her breath was taken away.

_To a wonderful woman, Kate Beckett. _

_With luck, and love, _

_Richard Castle_

It wasn't the longest message ever, but to her, it meant a lot more than the author probably knew at the time. And whenever she felt down, she opened that particular book and smiled, knowing that this was what helped her most back then, and it still did to this day.

It had been a while since she had needed to open it and read the message. However, the pain she was struck with at this moment was different than the one she felt before. It was a sinking feeling in her heart and nothing she did would ease it. She had tried everything, drinking a little and taking a long, warm bath, talking to Lanie, even spending a few wild nights out on the town, but nothing worked. She was just about to tell Castle everything, then that Bitch of an ex-wife came and took him away from her for the summer. Deep down, she knew it wasn't Rick's fault, but right now she needed someone to blame. It just happened that the person she blamed was also the one that was helping her the most right now. When she opened up the book and read what he had written in it, oh so long ago, she found new meaning in the words. Even though she hadn't known him personally back then, the words, _with love_, aren't words you use lightly and she took them in present context. It made her think about how Rick really felt about her. About all the times he would do stupid things at his expense, just to make her laugh or smile. All the times he was a gentleman to her and she just waved it off at him trying to get in her pants. She never really thought about how no playboy would act like the Richard Castle she knew now. Maybe when she first met him, but she finally realized that the Rick she now knew was changed, she didn't want to be modest right now and made sure that in her head she was the reason he changed. Little did she know, that was the exact reason why he changed and exact reason that he loved her so much now. The Richard Castle of old would have left that day to go to the Hamptons, and probably would have never thought about a girl like Kate again. But when that text came, she knew how he felt, and knew she changed him. With a wild grin on her face she replied:

_I will definitely be there. Oh, and Castle, is it okay if I stay a little longer than just the weekend?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What? Castle could have sworn he was dreaming when he received Kate's text. "She wants to stay longer than that?" That was better than he had expected. He was almost sure she would have said she was busy that weekend, but to actually want to come and stay for a while was a thrill. He quickly responded telling Beckett she could stay as long as she wanted and that he would be delighted to have her there for as long as she deemed fit. He had a week until she would arrive and he could spill his guts to her, hoping that she still felt the same as she did that fateful day before the Memorial Day weekend.

In his ecstasy he found comfort. He sat down in his bedroom with his laptop and went at his book with more fire than he had ever had before while writing. The constant thought of a happy Kate flooded his mind and it enabled him to write three chapters in just two hours. Not only were they brilliant chapters, but they reflected what he hoped would happen between him and Kate next weekend. Nikki and Rook were at a crossroads in their relationship when he left off last and now he was able to resolve everything and have them get together. "Wow! Am I ever glad I killed off Derek Storm!"

Kate was ecstatic when Castle had replied back saying she could stay as long as she wanted. The next week blew by and Kate had put in a time off request that would keep her out of the precinct for two whole weeks.

"Two whole weeks with Richard Castle! Geez, Kate, you really are a sucker for him aren't you?" she thought to herself as she packed her suitcase. Lanie had told her she was crazy, but as she said it she sprouted a huge smile, knowing exactly how much this made Kate happy. It had been about four weeks since she had seen her friend really smile and this was a comfort. Yes the smile came from the same man that had made her so miserable for that month, but she knew how good Castle and Kate were together and there was no way in hell she was standing in front of that, especially not with $100 on the line. "Esposito and Ryan are going down!" thought Lanie as she left Kate to pack in silence.

Kate was really thankful for all her friends support since almost all of them just guessed where she was going the next two weeks. Esposito had told her to call if she needed him and that he wasn't afraid to put a few holes in Castle if need be. Kate reassured him that she had it under control and was in no need of assistance. She gave them all hugs and wished them luck with the cases she would miss before walking over to the Captain's office.

"Captain?"

"Yes Beckett?"

She smiled as she thought about finally getting out of here for a little while. The little girl in her was showing and she did not want the Captain to see it.

"I just wanted to tell you I am heading out now, have a happy Fourth of July!"

"Hey Beckett, send Castle my regards, and…."

"What Captain?"

''I really am happy for you Kate; I hope it all works out. Because after all that you have been through, you deserve someone as special as Castle in your life. I see how happy he makes you; I have the best seat in the house. And I hope you know, it is about damn time you had some fun and got that son of bitch to ask you up there. Show him a good time Kate, and when you come back, you better have him with you, he makes you, and your entire team a lot happier."

"Thanks Captain. It means a lot to me that you approve of all this."

As she closed the door she couldn't help but blush. Was she really that obvious with Castle when he was here? If everyone had noticed and dropped subtle hints, why hadn't she noticed? Well whatever it was, she noticed now, and she was about to go and have the time of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate flew down the highway to the Hamptons, sometimes turning on the cop lights to get past some bad traffic. She found herself giggling and smiling the whole way there while listening to the oddest assortment of music she could think of. She never noticed how odd it was to listen to OneRepublic, Dave Matthews Band, and none other than Elton John all in the same car ride.

As Kate turned into Castle's driveway, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop in astonishment. His home in the Hamptons was a beautiful two story home with sparkling white siding. There was a balcony above the doorway that was held up by beautifully crafted marble pillars and all the wood on the exterior of the home was a dark mahogany. If Kate thought Rick's apartment was the Bat Cave, then what the hell was this? It was truly amazing and she tried as hard as she could to compose herself before she saw Castle. His ego was huge already, and she sure didn't want to feed it.

She walked up the steps and took a deep breath before she pushed the door bell.

"Ahh! Holy Shit Castle! What is this?"

When Castle answered the door, Kate was still trying to get the confetti out of her hair. Maybe he should have called and warned her he had rigged the door to spray her with confetti when she rang the door bell. But what would have been the fun in that. He couldn't wipe that grin off his face and was happy to see that when Kate looked at him, she was doing the same thing.

"Hello there Detective."

"Hey Castle, I really am glad you invited me up."

"Oh, it was the least I could do for someone as extraordinary as you. Besides, ever since I asked you up here I've been able to fly through my book. I have the finished manuscript here and an advanced copy is on its way to your apartment now."

"That's great Castle! I am sure it will be just as good as the last one!" Oh no, had she just said that. Yes he knew she liked his books, but she never had admitted it to him before, he didn't need that. But it was too late and she knew it, so she just went with it as a mischievous grin grew on Castle's face.

"Well Kate, now that you have admitted your love of my books, the next step is telling me your screen name on my fansites. Oooo, are you Castlelover626? Or mykitten1? You would use that since I told you not to EVER call me kitten."

She couldn't help but laugh at his absurd attempts. In fact, she couldn't help but be extremely happy that she was here. When he answered the door, that flutter in her stomach that had been there during his time shadowing her, came back and she truly loved the feeling.

He invited her in and they went to the living room and started to talk about their summers.

"How is everything at the precinct?" asked Castle. He was still grinning foolishly, he couldn't control it.

"It's been pretty good. The coffee machine busted when Esposito and Ryan tried to see what would happen if you put solids in it. They shoved a few jawbreakers in with the ground coffee and they got stuck in the thing, now when we make coffee it comes out with an odd tint and the gross taste of burnt jawbreakers."

"Awww, I loved that coffee machine. Ohh well, I can always buy you guys a new one, I was thinking I would get you a new microwave too. Have you ever looked at the ceiling in the one you have. Well lets just say, make sure you cover all your food when you put it in, or you might get a bit of Chinese food from last year in your meal. That thing hasn't been cleaned in forever."

"Ohh, has Ryan called you and told you he is going to propose to Jenny?"

Castle smiled. "Yeah, he gave me a call about that a week or two ago. Asked if I could give him some advice. I told him, do not propose in a hot air balloon during February, or to any women named Gina."

They continued to talk for hours and soon found it was well past midnight. They had been so engrossed in each other's company that they had forgotten to eat dinner. So they cooked something up quickly and then bid each other good night and Castle showed Kate her room. As she lay down on the silk sheets, she smiled, she couldn't believe she was here and how much fun she was having. She might just have to take another week off work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She woke the next morning as the brilliant, warm rays of sunlight crept onto her face. She smiled the fresh sea air coming in from the window she had left opened last night. She stretched and smiled as the wonderful smell of bacon wafted in from the kitchen. "Castle was a wonderful cook when he stayed over." She muttered to herself as she crawled out of bed. '_If only that body hadn't been found outside my door, I might have been able to actually enjoy that breakfast. No expected visitors will ruin this one' _Kate thought to herself as she slowly worked her way to the kitchen. She found Castle at the stove flipping bacon and sausage while also cracking eggs into a pan. She saw he had already gotten out a bowl of strawberries and wasn't surprised to find a dish of melted chocolate right next to it.

"Good morning Castle!" she said with a smile.

"Why, hello there dearest detective. I hope you are hungry. I will not let you leave the table until you have had some of everything."

"Oh, don't worry Castle. Since I missed the last time you made me breakfast, I think I will have to make up for that now. It all looks amazing."

"Well I will have you know, it is amazing. I seem to have inherited a multitude of talents from the father I never knew, because god knows my mother can't cook. You should have seen the turkey she made last Thanksgiving. I swear when I cut it the whole thing collapsed and it was if the meat had evaporated."

Kate found herself giggling uncontrollable while Castle just smirked.

'_Wow! She truly is beautiful. I really hope my plan works' _he thought as Kate finally gave into full blown laughter.

Kate insisted that she help clean up breakfast and as soon as they finished, they went back to their rooms and got ready for the day.

Kate jumped right in the shower; her whole body tingled with excitement. She honestly could not remember the last time she had this much fun. No matter how many times Castle was immature or annoying, he always made up for it by being a gentlemen. In her heart, Kate had always hoped chivalry wasn't dead, and now she had finally met a man who proved it wasn't.

Castle was just as ecstatic as Kate, only when he went to his room he just sat and listened to the ocean. He had woken up way too early, well actually, he had never gone to sleep. All he could do was think about her, nothing he did helped him fall asleep. So, while faced with insomnia, he pulled out his laptop and read the chapter he had wrote as soon as he knew Kate was coming up for the next two weeks. He had poured his heart into that chapter and if she didn't see how much he cared for her in these next two weeks, she would see it when she read Naked Heat; the whole world would see it. He couldn't wait for it to come out in September. He just knew Kate would love the dedication he had written, but she would not be allowed to see it until the night of the premier, he didn't care how much she begged, knowing full well she wouldn't.

When Kate knocked on Castle's door a half hour later, he slipped the laptop away and opened the door.

"So, what do you want to do today Castle?"

"I was thinking maybe we could hit the beach for a little bit and then later tonight we could set off some fireworks. I bought those ones that are… Promise you won't arrest me."

"Castle, did you buy illegal fireworks? Why the hell would I arrest you? I love those fireworks; the legal ones are way too mundane."

They both burst into laughter. They were having so much fun together and it had only been about a day.

After Castle had pleaded like a 1st grader, Kate finally gave into letting him put sun tan lotion on her. He really did have the softest hands she had ever felt. Just a simple touch from him gave her goose bumps. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks turned a rosy red. As she lay on the blanket they had put down, she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to spend a night in Richard Castle's bed. If he was anywhere near as good in bed as he was with his hands, she might explode. It was the most seductive thing a man had ever done to her, yet she knew Castle was just being the gentlemen he always had. She was almost dreading the moment she would flip onto her back and let him rub it on her front. She wasn't sure if she could control herself as his wonder hands slowly massaged the oil into her skin. Before she knew what was happening, Kate found herself smiling and she slipped. She let out a soft, erotic moan that she knew Castle had heard because of the sly smile she saw inch onto his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah, now what was that detective?"

'_Oh my god, I have to play this off'_, Kate thought.

"Now Castle, don't let your ego get too big. You have really soft hands, that is all."

"Sure detective." He said with that smug little smile.

She knew he could see right through her and it didn't bother her at all really. I didn't matter either because it was her full intention to let Castle know exactly how she felt about him in the very near future.

They spent most of the day just lying on the beach and talking. They talked about almost everything they could think of and they both had a truly good time. Around 6 o'clock, they packed up and went back for dinner. Castle again cooked and they found themselves sitting at a table overflowing with beautiful food. He had prepared a full chicken the night before and had put it into cook around 5:30 so that it would be ready by 7. He had made his signature mashed potatoes and a wonderful gravy that made your taste buds tingle. He had also taken it upon himself to make peanut butter pie (Kate's favorite) and made sure to have lots of extra whip cream. He really was a little kid. He sat there after he finished his chicken and just squirt shots of whip cream in his mouth. Every time he did it, Kate fought back smiles, just so that he didn't think she would be that easy to be charmed by him. The pie was amazing and Kate found herself eating the whole thing by herself while Castle just sat and watched.

As soon as they finished dinner Castle ran off to get his fireworks. In his absence, Kate seized the opportunity to call Lanie.

"Ooooo! Hey girl!"

"Hello Lanie."

"So how is it at writer boy's place?"

"Lanie, you have no idea. It truly is a beautiful place, I am so glad I came."

"Have you told him anything yet?"

"No, I am just going to let it ride for a little longer, but I plan on doing it soon. Trust me, you will know when I do."

"Just letting you know Kate, I won $100 off of you and Castle. I also put down $350 that you would come back with him after the two weeks. Do NOT let me down."

"Lanie, if you could just see how it has been, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Details girl, NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! Well when I got here, had the door bell rigged to shower me with confetti when I rang. It was so cute. Then when I came in we just talked for hours before we saw it was past midnight and we made a really quick dinner. Then he showed me my room and you would not believe the sheets he had on it. Silk Lanie! Silk!"

"Wow, I would kill for the money to have silk sheets. Hell who am I kidding? I would kill to be you girl. Is that all?"

"No, this morning I woke up to the wonderful smell of a Castle breakfast, and soon after that we made our way out to the beach. Lanie, he really does have the softest hands." She blushed when she said this and her friend could tell.

"Oh, wow Kate. You are head over heels for that man. Did all he do was rub sun tan lotion on you?"

"For now. It was so wonderful. I had goose bumps and towards the end I let out a moan. Completely on accident, but he saw through my defense. I think he knows how I feel about him."

"Well, you better let me know how the rest of your trip goes girl, it sounds good after just a day. Have fun Kate, you really do deserve it."

"Thanks Lanie, have a goodnight."

"You too girl."

There was a little bit of an edge to her words, Kate knew what Lanie was getting at. Kate really wanted to give herself to Castle tonight, but she just felt like it was the wrong time. She would see what the night brought, who knows what would happen.

She snapped the phone shut just as Castle walked back in the room carrying the biggest box of fireworks Kate had ever seen. He walked out onto the porch and grabbed a small triangle shaped explosive. He lit the fuse and backed away. When the firework went off it was probably the most beautiful display she had ever seen. It was graceful; the triangle spun and rose of the ground in a blaze of green fire. It hovered shortly and then zipped off over the ocean and when it went as far as it could, it exploded in a brilliant display of green and red flame.

The rest of the night followed in similar fashion, Castle went out on the porch with a new firework every five seconds while Kate sat a little back from him and just smiled. She thought of all the things she wanted to say to him; do to him. However, tonight was just not the night to say or do anything. She wanted to relax in his company and she knew that very soon she would tell all. She was ready for it too. For too long had she ignored the truth and hurt him. She dated Demming, a really great guy, and never even took the time to see how much it affected Castle. When he had said it was his last case, that is when she finally saw everything for what it really was. She realized in the split second after Esposito had confronted her that she really did care for Castle. She wanted to take the next step with him and try to make it work. She really wanted him to be her one and done. But then Gina showed up, just as Kate was about to admit she like Castle and wanted to go out to dinner with him. She was going to tell him that she would go to the Hamptons with him, but he walked out on her. She couldn't really blame him, she had hurt him horribly. He had been dancing with her for almost two years now and she had failed to notice. No she saw it, and she was going to have Rick Castle. She was determined to keep him.

She lifted herself from her chair at about midnight and went up to Rick.

"I am going to turn in for the night Castle. I just wanted to say I had a wonderful time with you today. I hope you have a really good night. I will be thinking about you as I fall asleep, and tomorrow when I wake up, I really want to talk to you about something."

He frowned. She could see he was nervous. She leaned up to his ear just as she had when she turned him down after that first case they worked together, and said,

"Don't worry. You have no idea."

And with that, she walked away, leaving a stunned Richard Castle in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Castle stayed up for a couple more hours in stunned silence before he made his way to his room. He laid down but couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He tried reading, listening to calming music, he even got up and exercised a bit to make himself tired. Nothing worked, so, he made his way over to Kate's room. Once inside the room he found a chair near the window and sat down to watch Kate sleep.

'_She truly is beautiful. Why did I take so long to invite her up here? Hell, why did I take so long to ask her out in any capacity?' _

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise Kate had made. He looked at her and saw a smile on her face, but she was still asleep.

'_She must be having a pretty good dream. Now that I think about it, I did sort of take her out when we went to that charity event to catch a jewel thief. I know she had more fun than she would let on and my, did she look beautiful. Mother and Alexis really had picked out the perfect dress for her, and then when mother lent her that necklace, it only added to Kate's stunning beauty.'_

He couldn't wait for her to wake up. He wanted to have that talk with her. In the calm of watching her, he soon found himself dozing off.

Kate woke up around 5:30 and looked out of the window only to find Richard Castle sitting next to it. She wasn't shocked to find him there and she really liked that he was there. However, he couldn't know that yet. Maybe she should play with him a little more, kick him out and get angry, or maybe that would be a little too much. She decided against kicking him out but got up and slowly made her way over to him. She smiled as she quietly nudged him awake. He yawned and grinned when he saw who was waking him up.

"Hey Rick, how about we go and get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

They made their way to the kitchen and both worked on making their specialties. Castle made those pancakes Kate had sadly missed out on at her place while Kate made scrambled eggs and bacon. They sat down and enjoyed each other's company while they ate and then they separated again as Kate went to get dressed and Rick went to take a shower.

When Rick finally came back out to the living room Kate was waiting for him and she was stunning. They way her fell down her face and how her green eyes pierced through him. She really had gone out of her way to make herself look wonderful today. He went right over to her and she sat him down on the couch.

"Now we need to have that talk I foreshadowed last night."

"Okay, I have been waiting for this."

"Well Rick, I have lots to tell you so I just need you to wait until I am done to say anything. Okay?"

Castle pulled an imaginary zipper across his mouth letting her know he would let her speak.

"I have thought long and hard about everything that has happened the past two years we have known each other. I am pretty sure that I hurt you when I started dating Tom, but I want you to know that I broke it off with him the very same day that you left for the Hamptons. As soon as you left I looked back and realized that you have been courting me for pretty much the whole time I have known you. I pushed that fact away for the longest time partly because I didn't notice my feelings, and partly because I really didn't want to get hurt again. I could have sworn you would have no idea how it felt when Sorenson just walked away on me but then I saw Kyra and how the same thing had happened to you. I should have took that as a sign that you could understand most of what I had been through and that while you annoyed me and messed with me all the time, when the time came, you could be the man I needed in my life to care for, and love me. It took me all this time to realize it and when you sent that text to me a few weeks back I knew I had to come up here and make my move. So, Rick, I wanted to know if you would like to by more than just my friend and partner. Will you be my boyfriend?"

She blushed in embarrassment but then she saw the grin that she loved so much work its way onto Castle's face.

"Oh, Kate, I thought you would never ask. Also, I have been hurt before which is probably why I didn't jump right in with you. All that time I was trying to change for you, I know you want a one and done sort of deal, and I changed just so that I could be that one and done. I have never felt this way for any other woman; even Kyra didn't make me feel as you do. I have spent the first part of my summer regretting how we left off. I should have never walked out on you like that, especially knowing that you wanted to say more than just, have a great summer. However, in my fear and anxiety, I couldn't bear to stay and have my heart shattered and in the process of saving myself, I hurt you. For that, I am deeply sorry Kate. And in response to your question, I would be glad to be your boyfriend."

They both smiled, in the blink of an eye they had closed the small gap between them and had pressed their lips together in a kiss that neither of them would ever forget. It was one of those kisses that was filled with bliss, happiness, and love. Richard Castle had never had one with so much meaning behind it before and neither had Kate Beckett. They both knew that the rest of their stay in the Hamptons would be memorable in the most splendid of ways and Kate had to make sure she called Lanie.

'_That ME sure will be thrilled to find out she just won $350. I wonder what their next bet will be at Rick and I's expense. Anything that happens from here on that they would bet on would be good, so really, what will the bet be at our pleasure.'_

Chapter 9

The next two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. The pleasure that both Rick and Kate had experienced during that time was unrivaled by any previous time in either of their lives. Kate had been worried that something in their dynamic would change while they were together for that time but boy was she wrong. Castle never ceased to amaze her; he put her first no matter what and showed that what he felt was more than just a liking of Kate, it was love.

"_Could he really love me? I wouldn't be shocked if he did, we have spent the last two years together. I know only the last two weeks of it have been TOGETHER, but it just feels right that he would love me."_

Then the thought creeped into the back of her head.

"_I love him. Oh my god, I can't love him. It is Richard Castle. KATHERINE BECKETT!"_

Had she really just referred to herself in the third person in her own thoughts? She smiled; she knew why she had thought that. She loved Richard Castle, but she was definitely waiting to tell him this.

She had been shocked when he agreed to come back to the city with her after the two weeks. He had said that since he was done with the book and that his girlfriend was leaving, he might as well go too. He beamed at her when he had said it and she turned a violent shade of pink. She still wasn't used to being called his girlfriend, but she really liked it, LOVED it.


End file.
